emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6115/6116 (25th December 2011)
Plot Amy struggles with Kyle being home as she is feeling useless, while Val adds to the problem by being overly involved. The Dingles are overjoyed to hear that Kyle is home, but their visit leaves Amy feeling overwhelmed. Eric advises Val to take a step back and Amy is sent up to bath Kyle on her own. However, Amy feels very nervous handling him on her own, and as she sets about bathing him, she feels a flood of emotions and zones out from what she is doing. In the nick of time, Val rushes in and catches Kyle before he slips under the water. Embarrassed and shocked, Amy flees the room. Victoria follows her and Amy eventually voices her fears that she is not good enough to be a mother to Kyle. Amy then makes a final decision over Kyle's future, with huge repercussions for them all. Meanwhile, Alicia has to force a smile at the sight of all Sarah's lavish presents, as Jacob has got nothing in comparison. Alicia can't resist making snide comments to Debbie, and the pair's bickering ruins the atmosphere. The situation reaches a new peak when Debbie slams Alicia's face into her plate of Christmas dinner. Later, with the dinner finished, Debbie wants to go and visit Cain. Cain is reflective about his life when Debbie wants to know what she should do about Cameron and taking her pregnancy test. Back home, Cameron leaves when Debbie tells him that she wants to do a pregnancy test. In the end, the test is negative and Debbie's heart breaks as she reads the result, fearing the worst for Sarah's future. Elsewhere, during her shift at the pub, Moira finally plucks up the courage to go to her family - but she loses confidence when she hears them laughing as she approaches. Moira can't bring herself to knock on the door and leaves without seeing them. Inside the house, the family's frustrations boil over and Hannah's left upset after Holly has an outburst about Moira not coming up to see them. Later, Moira's devastated when an angry Adam comes to find her at the pub. Towards the end of the day, John finds the presents Moira has left for them in the barn and breaks down in tears to see one of the tags is addressed to him. Also, Sandy is suspicious when Ashley invites everyone round for Christmas dinner and there's an awkward atmosphere; Chas spends the day feeling hurt that Aaron hasn't got her a present but she later finds it balanced on top of the tree; Belle shares a kiss with Sean; while Hazel visits Jackson's grave. Cast Regular cast *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Kyle Wyatt - Molly and Isaac Ainsworth (uncredited) *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Alicia Gallagher - Natalie Anderson *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *John Barton - James Thornton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Hazel Rhodes - Pauline Quirke *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) Guest cast *Daniel Gilbank - Matthew Ganley Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Beer garden, public bar and backroom *Pollard's Barn - Living room/kitchen and driveway *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen, yard and barn *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, yard and barn *Cemetery *Footbridge *Hotten General Hospital - Cain's room *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden, living room and kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room Notes *Last appearance of Kyle Wyatt until 12th August 2013, and final appearance of Molly and Isaac Ainsworth in the role. *This special hour-long Christmas Day episode aired at 6:00pm, as two episodes combined into one. *''The Power of Love'' by Frankie Goes to Hollywood (covered by Slow Moving Millie) is used as incidental music during the episode's closing montage; scenes including Cain in hospital shaving his hair off and John finding a bunch presents from his estranged wife Moira. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,730,000 viewers (27th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns